Stigma
by Milky Andromeda
Summary: "Sungmin itu cengeng, tidak bisa apa-apa, manja, selalu menyusahkan dan tidak bisa diandalkan" / "Aku, tidak percaya cinta lagi, aku takut.." Lee Sungmin hanyalah seorang mahasiswa biasa, dengan berbagai stigma negatif yang diberikan orang lain kepadanya, sebelum tiba-tiba Cho Kyuhyun datang, menghapus semua stigma negatif dari hidup Sungmin. Kyumin/YAOI/DLDR/NoBash/Typo(es)


**Stigma**

**Chapter 1**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Choi Siwon**

**Others**

**WARN:: KyuMin slight WonMin, YAOI, DLDR, Typo(es)**

**No Bash!**

**Review!**

Summary:

"Sungmin itu cengeng, tidak bisa apa-apa, manja, selalu menyusahkan dan tidak bisa diandalkan" / "Aku, tidak percaya cinta lagi, aku takut.." Lee Sungmin hanyalah seorang mahasiswa biasa, dengan berbagai stigma negatif yang diberikan orang lain kepadanya, sebelum tiba-tiba Cho Kyuhyun datang, menghapus semua stigma negatif dari hidup Sungmin. Kyumin/YAOI/DLDR/NoBash/Typo(es)

**Chapter 1**

"Eomma, eomma, lihat Min menggambar Appa, Eomma, Jin hyung dan Min" Sungmin kecil menggoyang-goyangkan buku gambarnya yang berisi goresan-goresan khas anak TK pada eommanya, ia ingin memperlihatkan karya terbarunya itu, berharap eomma akan memujinya.

"Jin juga menggambar Appa, Eomma, Jin dan Minnie" Hyung dari Sungmin, yaitu Sungjin juga tak mau kalah, ia memperlihatkan gambarnya yang sedikit lebih berbentuk daripada gambar Sungmin.

"Coba eomma lihat, waaah gambar uri Sungjin sangat bagus, dan Sungmin kau harus lebih belajar dari Hyung-mu ne? Hyungmu melakukannya dengan sangat baik" kata sang Eomma dengan lembutnya.

Sungmin kecil tidak mengerti, yang Ia tau hanyalah Hyung-nya selalu berbuat yang terbaik, sedangkan Ia tak pernah sekalipun membuat kedua orang tuanya bangga.

.

.

.

Sungmin kecil sudah duduk di Sekolah Dasar sekarang, di Sekolah Dasar yang sama dengan Sungjin, tetapi tentu saja mereka berbeda tingkat. Sungmin di tingkat 1 dan Sungjin di tingkat 3.

Dengan wajah sumringahnya Sungmin menggenggam kertas hasil ujiannya, Ia mendapatkan 85 di Matematika kali ini dan Sungmin ingin memberitahukannya pada Eommanya. Tak Sungmin duga ternyata Hyung-nya sudah berada di rumah dan sedang bergelayut manja pada Eomma.

"Jin memang anak Eomma yang pintar, bisa dapat 100 di Matematika, ini baru anak Eomma" kata Eomma sambil membelai rambut Sungjin.

Sungmin kecil mulai mengerti, kakaknya jauh lebih baik darinya, Sungmin kecil meremas kertas di genggamannya dan naik ke kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan salam.

.

.

.

Eomma Sungmin bukanlah orang jahat, Sungmin pastikan itu. Hanya saja Eomma Sungmin terkadang, bahkan terlampau sering, tanpa sengaja membandingkan kedua anaknya yang sebenarnya sama-sama hebat.

Sungjin yang pemberani dan Sungmin yang penakut.

Sungjin yang kuat dan Sungmin yang cengeng.

Sungjin yang pintar dan Sungmin yang lamban.

Sungjin yang mandiri dan Sungmin yang manja.

Sungjin yang bisa melakukan segala sesuatu dengan tepat dan Sungmin yang bahkan melakukan kesalahan saat mengerjakan sesuatu hal yang kecil.

Sebenarnya Sungmin tidaklah bodoh, hanya saja stigma negatif yang ditanamkan orang tuanya sejak kecil membuatnya tak bisa berbuat banyak.

_"Aku yang bodoh" _

_"Aku yang lamban" _

_"Aku yang penakut" _

_"Aku yang tak bisa apa-apa" _

_"Aku yang menyusahkan" _

Perlahan-lahan Sungmin tumbuh sebagaimana stigma yang ditanamkan orang-orang kepadanya. Ia tumbuh sebagai Sungmin yang benar-benar membuat orang lain kesal, bahkan marah. Sungmin tidak jahat, hanya saja dia terlalu menyusahkan.

Sungmin dengan segala kelemahannya, jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Ia jatuh cinta dengan Choi Siwon, sunbae di universitasnya yang berwajah lembut di luar tetapi agak busuk di dalam. Ia yang mengetahui bahwa Sungmin si lamban (begitu orang menyebutnya) menyukainya, tentu saja langsung memanfaatkan situasi, Ia sering menyuruh Sungmin untuk melakukan sesuatu yang Ia inginkan. Ia menyuruh Sungmin yang bodoh untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Tentu saja Sungmin berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tugas Siwon yang ia kerjakan mendapatkan nilai yang bagus. Sampai terkadang ia tak mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri demi mengerjakan tugas Siwon.

"Sunbae, sudah ku kerjakan tugasmu" Sungmin yang pemalu menyerahkan buku tulis itu kepada sang pemilik.

"Ah, jinjja? Gomawo Min, sebenarnya kau tak perlu melakukannya jika kau tak ingin" Ujar Siwon dengan wajah malaikatnya.

"Aniya, aku baik-baik saja, Sunbae-nim" jawab Sungmin sambil menunduk malu.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih, ne" Siwon menepuk-nepuk kepala Sungmin kemudian pergi meninggalkan namja manis yang pipinya sedang merona itu.

"N-ne" Setelah Siwon jauh, barulah Sungmin bersuara. Otaknya terlalu lamban untuk merespon, ditambah detak jantungnya yang menggila saat ini.

Satu minggu kemudian, Siwon yang biasanya bergerombol bersama temannya, kini hanya datang sendiri menghampiri Sungmin yang memang tak pernah punya teman. Satupun.

"Tak kusangka ternyata kau pintar juga, Min." Siwon mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sungmin tanpa izin terlebih dahulu.

_Pintar? _

Sungmin baru pertama kali mendengar kata itu tanpa ada kata-kata menyakitkan yang ikut dibelakangnya. _Seperti dulu.._

_"Sungmin pintar, tapi Sungjin Hyung lebih pintar dari Sungmin, Sungmin harus lebih berusaha, ne" _

_Tapi.._

_Tapi.._

_Tapi.._

Mengapa harus ada kata _'Tapi"_ yang mengikuti, kata itu bukannya memacu Sungmin untuk tambah maju melebihi Hyungnya, kata itu justru menekannya. Menambah stigma negatif pada dirinya lagi, _"Aku, tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Hyungku"_

Dan beberapa menit yang lalu Siwon berhasil mematahkan salah satu stigma yang ada pada diri Sungmin.

_"Sungmin pintar.." _

Sungmin tersenyum manis, ia mengucapkan terimakasih pada Siwon, dan Siwon membalas senyumnya.

"Sungmin menyukaiku ya?" tanya Siwon langsung.

Sungmin yang lamban tak langsung menjawab, ia gugup. Ia ketahuan!

"E-eh itu.." Sungmin mengeluarkan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar.

Sungmin yang penakut tak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Sungmin kalau menyukaiku bilang saja, aku juga menyukai Sungmin"

_**Deg**_

Eh, apa?

"Jadi, kita berpacaran kan?" tanya Siwon langsung, ia tidak tulus, ia membutuhkan Sungmin untuk melakukan hal-hal yang dia butuhkan.

"Hng?"

Sungmin yang lamban sekali lagi tak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Aku tak menerima penolakan, kita sekarang berpacaran" Siwon tersenyum, berpura-pura tulus. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin.

Sungmin yang cengeng, menangis. Ia tak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia merasa.. istimewa.

.

.

.

Tak berlangsung lama, mata polos Sungmin melihat sendiri pengkhianatan Siwon. Lelaki itu berciuman dengan wanita lain di belakang universitas.

Sungmin yang rapuh menangis.

_Sungmin, tak percaya cinta lagi_.

Sungmin yang baru saja patah hati tak berubah, ia tetap menjadi Sungmin yang lamban, hanya saja Sungmin baru saja menerima stigma negatif baru diotaknya.

Jatuh cinta itu menyakitkan, Sungmin tak mau jatuh cinta.

Sedangkan stigma negatif yang beberapa minggu lalu baru Siwon hapuskan, kembali terukir di otak Sungmin.

.

.

.

Hari ini universitas Sungmin heboh, Sungmin tak ambil pusing akan kehebohan ini. Ia sudah tau, paling-paling ada mahasiswa tampan yang baru datang. Atau mungkin dosen? Sungmin yang pemalu hanya berlalu sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Ia selalu seperti ini, tak berani melihat dunia. Ia takut berbagai macam stigma negatif lain akan terukir di otaknya. Dengan menundukkan kepala maka Sungmin tak mendengar apa yang orang-orang katakan dan otaknya tidak menangkap berbagai stigma negatif lagi.

Sungmin duduk di kelas pertamanya pagi ini, ia selalu mengambil tempat duduk di belakang, tempat orang-orang badung berkumpul. Tetapi Sungmin bukanlah orang badung. Sungmin hanya orang yang terkucilkan.

"Cho Kyuhyun sonsaengnim akan mengajar kita kali ini! Kyaa seperti mimpi" Telinga Sungmin tanpa sengaja menangkap ocehan para gadis.

Cho Kyuhyun sonsaengnim?

Oh, dosen baru yang tampankah?

Sungmin sudah bisa menduganya.

Sesosok pria tampan yang lebih cocok menjadi seorang model ketimbang seorang dosen itupun masuk ke dalam kelas. Dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam dan wajah yang angkuh sukses membuat suasana kelas yang tadinya ricuh menjadi sunyi senyap. Dan sukses membuat Sungmin yang selalu menunduk, menaikkan kepalanya menatap lurus pada sosok tampan itu.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, lelaki ini benar-benar mempunyai aura memikat. Sungmin sejenak merasa iri dengan aura yang dimiliki Kyuhyun.

"Kurasa kalian sudah tau namaku siapa, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi kalian buka halaman 341, baca dan tanyakan padaku apa yang tidak kalian mengerti" sosok tampan itu berbicara dengan cepat namun penuh wibawa, membuat semua orang langsung melaksanakan perintahnya.

Kecuali Sungmin yang lamban.

Sungmin tetap mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap dosen baru itu, ia tak tau mengapa, ia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan ketika universitasnya kedatangan model kelas dunia bernama Kris Wu yang tiba-tiba muncul di universitasnya demi menjemput kekasinya Huang ZiTao. Sungmin yang tak tau apa-apa hanya menjawab seadanya ketika Kris Wu menghampirinya dan menanyakan dimana kelas kekasihnya. Sungmin yang benar-benar tidak tau hanya menggeleng cuek. Menghadiahkan makian-makin kecil dari para gadis yang melihat iri seorang Kris Wu berbicara padanya. Tapi Sungmin tak peduli.

Mengapa Cho Kyuhyun membuatnya peduli?

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras, ia tidak boleh berpikiran aneh-aneh saat ini. Sungmin memukul kepalanya dengan cukup keras, ia tak tau kenapa ia melakukannya. Teman-teman Sungmin sudah biasa dengan hal ini, Sungmin sering melakukan hal itu ketika ia sedang berpikir keras. Yeah, Sungmin sedang berpikir keras saat ini meskipun bukunya masih tertutup diatas meja.

Saking kerasnya Sungmin berpikir, ia tak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun menghampirinya, menggenggam tangannya yang hendak memukul kepalanya kembali.

Sungmin terdiam.

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun terus mengamati sosok mungil di pojok ruangan, sosok yang sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan sesekali memukuli kepalanya. Ia menghampiri sosok itu dan menghentikan gerakan tangan namja itu untuk kembali memukuli kepalannya.

Namja itu menoleh.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia meletakkan tangan namja itu diatas meja, membuka buku yang tersedia diatas meja sesuai dengan halaman yang ia suruh tadi dan mengelus kepala namja itu sayang.

"Jangan sering-sering memukul kepalamu, itu cukup berbahaya, sekarang baca ini dan tanyakan padaku apa yang tak kau mengerti" ujar Kyuhyun, ia mengatakannya dengan perlahan, tidak secepat tadi.

Sungmin yang lamban hanya mengangguk dan mulai membaca.

Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang bodoh, ia sudah mempelajari ilmu psikologi bertahun-tahun. Ilmu yang sangat disukainya, baginya menebak kepribadian seseorang melalui psikologi sangatlah menyenangkan. Ia mempelajari ilmu psikologi bersamaan dengan ilmu sastra yang sedang ia ajarkan pada mahasiswa-mahasiswa ini.

Saat melihat Sungmin (Kyuhyun membaca nama yang tertera pada buku) Kyuhyun langsung tau, namja ini sedikit berbeda. Dari pancaran mata namja itu ia melihat sosok yang tertekan. Dan Kyuhyun akan dengan senang hati membantu Sungmin untuk kembali normal.

Lama Kyuhyun berdiri untuk mengamati Sungmin, sedang yang diamati tetap serius membaca walaupun Kyuhyun melihat sosok itu sedikit gugup. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, ia memang bukanlah seorang lulusan psikologi, ia bukan psikolog. Ia hanya pernah mempelajari ilmu itu secara otodidak, dari berbagai buku dan seminar. Tetapi Kyuhyun suka, Kyuhyun suka mengembalikan keadaan orang yang sedikit berbeda seperti Sungmin.

Ingatan Kyuhyun melayang beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat ia berhasil mengembalikan seseorang dari keadaan yang persis seperti Sungmin. Seorang gadis kecil yang lugu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang cukup pegal berdiri di belakang Sungmin pun berjalan kembali ke mejanya, ia duduk dan menuliskan berbagai macam kemungkinan yang terjadi pada diri Sungmin.

1. Sungmin memiliki trauma mendalam.

2. Orangtua Sungmin menyiksanya secara fisik.

3. Orangtua Sungmin menyiksanya secara psikis.

4. Masa lalu yang menyakitkan.

Kyuhyun tertawa sendiri melihat catatannya, ia berlagak seperti seorang psikolog profesional. Sebagian besar faktor orangtua, yeah, orangtua memang sangat berpengaruh pada kehidupan anaknya dimasa depan. Kyuhyun kembali mengamati Sungmin, faktor kedua sepertinya salah. Sungmin terlihat tak ada luka sedikitpun di tubuhnya, maka Kyuhyun memberi lingkaran di nomor dua.

"Sonsaengnim!" kegiatan Kyuhyun terinterupsi oleh seorang gadis yang mengangkat tangannya, hendak bertanya sesuatu sepertinya.

"Ne, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan dan siapa namamu?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Aku Krystal, bisa kau jelaskan yang ada di halaman 341 bagian bawah? Aku tak mengerti" Krystal mengerucutkan bibirnya, entah spontan atau dibuat-buat agar terkesan imut. Kyuhyun tak peduli itu, Kyuhyun berdeham sekilas sebelum menjelaskan materi itu pada Krystal juga pada mahasiswa lainnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin mendengarkan plus memperhatikan apa yang dijelaskan oleh dosennya. Biasanya Sungmin hanya akan duduk diam, mencatat jika perlu tetapi tak mengerti apa-apa.

Ia bodoh kan?

Stigma bahwa Sungmin bodoh-lah yang membuatnya seperti ini, memperhatikan atau tidak, hasilnya sama saja aku tetap bodoh.

Sungmin mengangguk-angguk kecil tanda ia mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun jelaskan.

Mengapa pesona Kyuhyun sangat sulit untuk ditolak? Sungmin kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras.

_Pesona? _

_Lucu! _

"Dan kau Sungmin berhenti menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu, tuan. Ada yang tak kau mengerti?" Kyuhyun menegur Sungmin diakhir penjelasannya. Ia cukup lega saat melihat Sungmin berkonsentrasi pada saat ia menjelaskan materinya. Karena Sungmin sepertinya sulit berkonsentrasi. Tetapi diakhir-akhir penjelasannya Kyuhyun kembali melihat Sungmin menggeleng-gelenggkan kepalanya lagi, dan tanpa bisa dicegah Kyuhyun menegur Sungmin.

Spontan seluruh mata di ruangan tertuju pada Sungmin.

Sungmin yang pemalu menunduk.

Sungmin yang lamban tak menjawab.

"A-aniya" Sungmin menjawab dengan suara yang sangat kecil. Kyuhyun dapat mendengarnya, hanya saja ia ingin menggoda anak ini.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah sonsaengnim, Sungmin memang orang aneh, dia selalu begitu" kata salah satu mahasiswa.

_"Sungmin orang aneh"_

Satu stigma negatif kembali ditangkap otak Sungmin.

"Mi-mian" Sungmin meminta maaf entah karena apa.

Sungmin yang cengeng hampir menangis.

Ia tak ingin seperti ini, otaknya selalu mengukir stigma negatif yang diucapkan orang lain untuknya.

Kyuhyun melihat tetesan air bening mulai jatuh membasahi buku. Kyuhyun bingung, Sungmin kenapa?

"Heol, dia menangis lagi" gerutu Krystal.

"Kurasa jam mengajarku sudah selesai dan kalian boleh keluar" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Jam mengajarnya masih 10 menit lagi dan dengan santai ia membubarkan kelas. Tak apa, hanya 10 menit terbuang. Tak lama, seluruh kelas kosong melompong, semuanya sudah keluar untuk makan siang atau sekedar mengobrol bersama teman mereka, Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin di pojokan, ia menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah Sungmin.

"Hai.." Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika kepala Sungmin yang tadinya menunduk mulai menatapnya.

"Eung.. mm" Sungmin hanya menggumam tak jelas, ia kembali menunduk dan memainkan jarinya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Kyuhyun "Kusarankan untuk menatap orang lain saat orang tersebut mengajakmu berbicara, tuan" lanjutnya.

Sungmin yang pemalu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan.

"Begini lebih baik" tambah Kyuhyun lagi "apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Sungmin menggeleng, tak ada yang bisa Kyuhyun bantu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Sungmin yang pemalu.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan"

_Menggemaskan? _

_A-aku menggemaskan? _

Kyuhyun memang tak mematahkan stigma negatif yang ada begitu banyak di dirinya, tetapi Kyuhyun memberikan satu buah stigma positif di diri Sungmin.

_A-aku menggemaskan? _

TBC/END

Astaga barusan itu gue yang nulis demiapaaa kemana perginya gue yang gajelas? Jadi soksokan penulis professional gini ewwwh.

Jangan bunuh saya tolong, ide ini tbtb muncul tanpa sebab TwT dan ini sumpah gak bakal panjang 2-3-4 chapterlaah dan pasti diupdate kok PASTI!

Buat yang gak tau stigma itu apa, stigma itu kaya cap, kaya sugesti diotak gitulooh kayaknya sih. Huehehe.

2nd chapter will be ada hari senin paling lambat janji.

Itupun kalau reviewnya uhuk banyak ekekek.

Ini aja ya bubyezz.


End file.
